Waaaait a momentyou can't find true love at 17!
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: HGRW you can't fall in love at 17 can you? HG loves RW, RW loves HG. Simple, just they both think they're crazy
1. The Begining

**A/N ** this is not a oneshot. I just need to figure out exactly where this is going to go. So anyways, hope you like it (even though it's pretty short so far)

_Ron_

_How is it that one person can drive another so entirely insane with out even realizing it? How can one's thoughts be so preoccupied on one person that they don't even see anything else in the world? Why do I have to love her so much? She sits there every day working her heart out on some essay or another. She cherishes the work, and it's almost like she couldn't live with out it. Does she think of me that way? Harry keeps telling me to ask her out, but that could ruin everything. If I ask her, and she says no, then our friendship will be ruined (or at least tainted) forever. It's just not worth it. I'd rather have her as a best friend for the rest of my life, than loose her after being with her for two months._

Hermione

He can't feel the same way about me. Sure he'll sit there staring at me for a few minutes every so often, but that doesn't mean anything. Does it? Waaaait a moment – you can't find true love when you're seventeen, or can you? No, it doesn't make sense, I mean, Romeo and Juliet – they were just the perfect romantic couple (they died anyways, so I'll just exempt them from the verdict). Why does he have to be my bloomin' best friend. Why can't I know him as just a friend, rather than as a best friend. I must be going insane. This is not happening Hermione Granger, it's just not. This is all a dream, yeah, that's it, it's all just a dream, and none of it's real. I'm gonna wake up tomorrow, and everything's going to be fine and dandy, and I won't be in love with Ron, and he won't be in love with me. Yep. That's it. That'll work. Ok, goodnight for now.

**A/N ** Ok, so does anybody have any suggestions as to where this should go? I'm taking a friend's suggestion and doing a longer than oneshot diary form fic. This is R/H for Alyssa since I think she's probably getting pretty sick of my JP/LE and Marauder stuff:) Please review and tell me where to take this. Which of the following three would you like to see happen with this one? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Please, I'm close to begging here.

Eventually get together

Bittersweet ending

Pure loathing on both sides at the end of it all


	2. Ginny Interferes

AN – well, after almost a year, here is chapter two! YAY FOR ME!!!!!!! I've been updating all the little fics I started oh so long ago, and this is one of them…how could I have forgotten about all these???? I seriously don't know how it's possible.

* * *

Ron

_I'm going to do something about this. I can't stand seeing her everyday, talking to her everyday, and not letting her know I love her. It's not fair that she has to be so annoying all the time…I mean, we're constantly fighting, and would this really work out in the end or not? Is it worth the risk? What the bloody hell am I doing? I am thinking, this is not like me…or is it? Maybe if I started thinking she'd fall for me??? OOOOO! There's an idea! Huh? Ronald Weasly get a grip! If she loves you now, it's for who you are now, not for who you'd become for her! Shut up before you ruin everything. Now, how to do something. I guess I could have Harry ask her for me…or Ginny. Would that work or not? I suppose it couldn't hurt. I'll have Ginny ask, Harry would just mess it up. He can't even keep a girl, why would I ask him for advice in a matter like this??? I'm a bloody idiot! Okay, so I'll ask Ginny before lunch...Perfect…well, maybe today is looking up after all. But…what if Mione says "No," what then? I'd die! URG!!! Why is this so bloody confusing?????? Whoops, got to go, class starts in – 5 minutes!!!!_

Hermione

Today was pretty normal, classes were a bore, but that's to be expected. Ron missed breakfast this morning though, which is strange since he's normally stuffing his face – I suppose he was finishing up his essay for Snape…typical, I swear that boy never has anything done early. Oh, and Ginny asked me the strangest question today. I'd been in my dorm alone this evening, when Ginny comes in and sits down on my bed. I asked her if there was any particular reason she was there and she said that there was. I asked her what this particular reason might be, and she responded with, "Do you fancy my brother?"

"No" I said.

"Huh." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked outraged.

"I was surprised that you are lying to me."

"What?" I said, "I'm not lying!"

"Oh yes you are."

"Not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Are"

"Not."

"Well, fine, maybe you're not. I'll just go tell my dear brother that he can stop worrying."

"Yeah…yeah you do that." I said, but then thought, _wait! What the bloody hell am I doing? I'll never get him that way. Wait, what did she say? 'he can stop worrying?' What's he worrying about? Is he worried that I like him…love him? Bloody hell, what am I doing?_ "Ginny!" I called out, "Wait!" She turned around halfway down the staircase.

"What is it?" she asked with a very smug expression on her face.

"Don't tell him that," I said.

"Well, if you don't fancy him, I see no reason why I should tell him so."

"Ginny – " I said menacingly, "I don't need you telling him that right now."

"What do you mean, 'right now'?"

"I mean – Oh I don't know Ginny. Fine! Fine! You know what? You know what the hell I've been struggling with for the past year and a half? The fact that I'm bloody in love with you're idiotic brother, who, on top of all my other problems, just happens to be my best friend, and I really, really don't want to have to deal with all of this right now."

"Well Hermione my friend," said Ginny, looking very pleased with herself, "I'm glad you finally realized what Harry, Fred, George, and I have known for ages. And I'll keep quiet for now if you want. But if you don't do something soon, my dear brother is going to find out about you my pretty, and you'll have to deal with it. Goodnight!" And she skipped out my door, and down the stairs before I could stop her, and that was that. So, now I'm very, very confused, and tired, and I'm going to bed before I fall over from either exhaustion, or thinking too much about a certain red-headed friend of mine.

* * *

AN – so, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please Review!! It makes me HAPPY!!!:D:D:D:D:D Thanx! 


End file.
